In the display field, an exclusive-OR gate circuit is always used as a common logic unit circuit in various driving circuits of the display panel. As for an exclusive-OR gate circuit having two inputs, when and only when signals from the two inputs are different, an output thereof is at a high voltage; otherwise, the output is at a low voltage.